


Pygmalion

by missgnutmeg



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Does Who He Wants, M/M, Not Beta Read, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgnutmeg/pseuds/missgnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's painting seems to come to life. (Very VERY loosely based on the Greek myth of Pygmalion.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pygmalion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katowisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katowisp/gifts), [My2BrownEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/gifts).



> This is just a short little picture that kept getting in my way while I was trying to edit chapters for [Pieces](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1805857), so I thought I'd get it out.
> 
> It's not perfect, but it's pretty so I thought I'd gift it to two of the authors who influenced me to start writing in this fandom. Check out their work. They are amazing.

The canvas is large as it sat near the loft's windows, it's whiteness nearly glowing in the starlight. Steve had chosen this condo especially for the huge windows and tonight he is especially glad for them as his obsession chews at his brain.

He sets out his paints and creates himself a palette to work from, heavy in greens and gold, and begins to work. His hands move almost of their own accord to map out the image that has so heavily imprinted on his mind. 

The canvas starts out shadowy, at first, the background giving impressions of different silhouettes that almost dance in dapples of the darkest greys and greens.

Then the primary subject begins to come to life.

It starts as a shape at first, tall and lean. It slowly fills in and strengthens. Browns and greys mix to create dark leathers and golden highlights quickly become the metal accents. Deepest green fills out the cape and jacket.

The head is crowned with long golden horns, their curve echoing the moon outside. A pale face appears within the helmet. It contains haunting green eyes that seem almost lost and are counterbalanced by the mischievous smile that seeks to distract.

 

The artist steps back to ponder the work, to decide if it is complete, when a glimmer catches his eye and he turns his head sharply to the left. It is the glint of moonlight on golden armour.

In a near reverent breath, Steve whispers. “It's you. You're really here, aren't you?”

“Yes.” Loki replies.

The Captain steps slowly forward. He puts his hand out just above the chest of Loki's armour. He looks into green eyes for permission and receives a small nod. Slowly, respectfully he explores the armour with his fingers, allowing himself to know every piece of leather and metal. Finally he looks up again to see Loki smiling.

Loki leans in, head tilted ever so slightly and seals his lips against the Captain's in a slow and lingering kiss.


End file.
